Bathroom Windows
by St. Harridan
Summary: Kenpachi and Jushiro are interrupted by a rather odd take on the Eleventh Division's bathroom window.


Jushiro finds it amusing that almost every weekend, in the mornings, he would find himself some rather delightful company in the bathroom. Pressed up against the cold, wet, slippery tiled wall, he'll know just where this will lead to, and he welcomes it. The man has no shame in intruding into others' business, shattering the once-solid glass of privacy. He'll come and go as he pleases, and Jushiro, though he sometimes finds it irritating, looks forward to it.

Knowing that the great captain of the Eleventh is just waiting for a chance to strike adds yet another pleasantry that Jushiro can look forward to at the end of a busy week.

"Had a good night's sleep, Ukitake?" Kenpachi now has Jushiro pinned to the wall, as always, his tongue fleeting across his collarbone. Jushiro tilts his head to the side, granting him more space to fulfil both their needs, their desire. He can feel it burning deep inside him, that early morning want that he has come to be accustomed to. He blames Kenpachi for this – the man's responsible for turning Jushiro from a delicate, law-abiding captain to one made of sin and need.

"Well, you should know." Jushiro chuckles as he runs his fingers through Kenpachi's hair. Just the night before he had become a victim of Kenpachi's advancements; the younger captain had been left unsatisfied after countless duels with his underlings. They still are no match for him and Jushiro wonders whether they ever will be. With each improvement they make in their skills, Kenpachi's always a step further than them.

And in sex, Jushiro can never keep up with him.

Humming against the side of Jushiro's neck, Kenpachi runs a hand down his thigh. Jushiro can feel the rough texture of his palm, weathered and calloused from rigorous training and battles. His touch sends tingles up Jushiro's spine, and the brief brush of his fingers against the head of Jushiro's cock makes the breath catch in his throat. Kenpachi lifts Jushiro's knee and hooks his leg around his waist, drawing ever nearer with a smirk plastered to his face.

Jushiro can't find it within himself to look down, for if he's to see the way their cocks are pressed up against each other, he doesn't think that he can hold in his impatience. It's already more than enough to feel Kenpachi hard and rigid against him, to know that Kenpachi has nothing in mind than to fuck the brains out of him.

Jushiro just can't wait for it.

Though the floor is slippery, Jushiro manages to balance himself on one leg. He knows that Kenpachi's always there to catch him if he falls anyway. The showerhead is still on, but he knows that Kenpachi doesn't care for the division's bills, as Yumichika's usually the one who has to worry about that. One thing good about him – when it comes down to it, he'll only have one goal in mind. And now, Jushiro has to admit that he's appreciative beyond words that he's Kenpachi's first priority. The way Kenpachi licks up his chest, sucks on his nipples, bites gently at his collarbone makes him feel special, the luckiest shinigami in the Seireitei.

Jushiro runs his hands over Kenpachi's chest, licking his lips as he watches the water glistening on his body, dripping from his hair, sliding down his face, chest, all the way down to where Jushiro can feel their impatience running deep. He refrains from bucking his hips, forcing himself to let Kenpachi have his fun. He can't tear his eyes away from watching Kenpachi's lithe tongue as it works its way along his skin oh so slowly.

He can't break away from Kenpachi's piercing grey gaze. There's just something in them that causes chills up Jushiro's spine, that makes him want to pull Kenpachi down into a hot, passionate kiss and pin him up against the wall, that makes him-

"Ow!"

Both he and Kenpachi freeze, whipping around to the direction of the sound. Jushiro hopes that his guess is wrong, but the look on Kenpachi's expression tells him otherwise. He bites his bottom lip and nods as Kenpachi presses a finger to his lips, his face having gone pale from the realization that they'll be found out by the one person they least expected. As far as Jushiro's concerned, he did lock the bathroom door and even _made sure _that it was locked before Kenpachi went down on him.

Kenpachi draws back the curtains slightly, making sure to only show his face. Jushiro, paranoid as ever, peeks over his shoulder.

"Y-Yachiru!" He clasps a hand over his gaping mouth just as he feels Kenpachi stiffen against him. "What…what are you doing here?"

The child's lying on her back on the floor just beside the toilet bowl, blinking wide, curious eyes up at them. And then she grins and waves.

"Heya, Ken-chan, Ukki! What're you guys doin' in the shower together?"

"How the _hell _did ye get in here, brat?" Kenpachi hisses, having found his voice. She points up and he realizes that the small, rectangular window that's _supposed _to be locked is open. He faces her once again, tight-lipped, and she gets up with a triumphant beam as if falling into a bathroom while her father and another man are having a shower is normal.

"Ken-chan, have you seen my rubber duck?" She presses the tip of a finger to her lips in thought. "I can't find it anywhere in my room."

With a growl, Kenpachi reaches over to the sink, snatches a towel from the countertop and pulls the curtains back to shield himself. Jushiro can only stare at him, trying to hold down the laughter that wants to burst out while his eyebrow twitches in irritation. The look on Kenpachi's face is nothing short of murderous.

"Did ye open the window?" he growls lowly as he wraps the towel around his waist.

"Um, yes." Jushiro shrugs, grinning in apology. "I wanted some fresh air, so…"

"I'm gonna kill ye." Kenpachi turns back around and steps out of the shower. Jushiro takes the curtain and peeks over it to watch, mirth tickling the corners of his heart. It's precious to see the big, formidable man bowing down to his daughter. He doesn't even care about the threat, knowing that Kenpachi doesn't mean it. Or, if he can be so bold as to hope, Jushiro suspects that he will be in for a long session of hot, lust-driven passion later on as "punishment."

Kenpachi opens the cupboard above the sink and fishes out the rubber duck, grimacing as he holds it above his head to dodge Yachiru's flailing hands.

"Don't try climbing up the damn barracks walls again, understand?" he snaps, resting a hand on his hip, as he glares down at her. "D'ye know how goddamn high it is? Fall and ye'll break yer leg in three different places. That is, if ye've got one hell of Ikkaku's luck in yer hands."

"But the bathroom door's locked, so how'm I supposed to take the duck from the bathroom? I wanted to ask Baldy to use his zanpakuto to smash the door but I thought that you'd get angry so I went to climb the wall instead." Yachiru pouts. "But when I climb the wall and fall into the bathroom to get the duck, you get angry, too!"

Kenpachi sighs. "I'm not angry, dumbass." He passes the toy to Yachiru, who happily catches it in turn, then he picks her up by the back collar of her pyjamas, opens the door and drops her in the bedroom. "Now go play with that thing. If anybody asks for me, tell 'em I'm still sleepin'."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yachiru salutes, and before she can ask any questions in regards to what her Ukki is doing in there, Kenpachi slams the door shut. Jushiro leans back against the wall and finally allows his laughter to take over him. Kenpachi steps into the shower, towel having been thrown to the floor like nothing but a ragdoll, and pulls Jushiro to his chest.

"So ye think that's funny, eh?" Kenpachi nuzzles his neck, tickles his sides, and Jushiro is rendered to a laughing mess with tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes. With his ribs hurting, Jushiro wraps his arms around Kenpachi's neck and kisses his ear, smiling in contentment as the warmth from Kenpachi's strong, steadfast embrace envelops him.

"It's yer fault, y'know."

"Sorry." Jushiro caresses his arm, makes his way down his body till he's stroking Kenpachi's cock. He fixes Kenpachi with a smirk, who holds him by the hips and grins back in anticipation. "I'll be sure to lock the door _and _the window next time."


End file.
